particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Majatran general election, 4108
| seat_change1 = 2 16 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = 41.3 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Recep Çiftçi | leader_since2 = 4106 | party2 = Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 1 8 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = 37.6 % | swing2 = | map_image = Kalopia 4108.png | map_size = | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = President after election | before_election = Mustafa Öztükar | before_party = Socialist Populist Party | after_election = Mustafa Öztükar | after_party = Socialist Populist Party | color1 = E30A17 | color2 = 0066CC}} General elections were held in the Central Majatran Union on 2 September 4108, to elect the 230 members of the lower house, the Chamber of Deputies, as well as 45 members of the Senate, the upper house. Additionally, the office of the President of the Central Majatran Union was up for election, to be chosen by direct popular vote. President Mustafa Öztükar of the Socialist Populist Party (SHP) was first elected in 4104, and declared in 4103 that he would seek a second term in the next presidential elections. Meanwhile, Recep Çiftçi was nominated as the candidate of the Democratic Movement Party (DHP), the main opposition since 4104. Additional parties included the New Democracy Party (YDP), the Communist Party (KP) and the Radical Liberal Party (RLP). The election was seen as a victory for the SHP, who remained the largest party in both chambers of the legislature, and had their candidate, Öztükar, successfully re-elected as president. However, the party fell 8 seats short of an absolute majority, and formed a coalition with the Communists – who entered parliament for the first time with 17 seats – shortly after the election. Meanwhile, the Democratic Movement Party remained the main opposition. Electoral system The election was held using the Electoral Law of 4103, which defined the Central Majatran legislature as bicameral, and divided between the lower Chamber of Deputies (230 seats) and the upper Senate (90 seats). While the lower house was directly elected from multi-member districts by proportional representation, elections to the upper house were conducted with a staggered, closed-list system; 45 of its 90 seats were nominally up for grabs. Further, senators served terms twice as long as lower house deputies; 8 years instead of 4. While the Chamber of Deputies had no formal electoral threshold, 5% of the vote was required in order to enter the Senate. The President of the Central Majatran Union was directly elected by popular vote. The electoral system in place was the two-round system, under which the candidate with the most votes would be declared elected, provided he or she secured at least 50%+1 of the votes cast. In the event that no candidate secured this majority, a runoff was required to be held between the two most-voted candidates in the first round. The winner of the runoff was entitled to the presidency. Like the Chamber of Deputies, the president served a 4-year term, though without term limits. For elections to the lower house, the country's five regions were used as multi-member constituencies; they are listed below in alphabetical order: *Mozavia *Naċit *Ṡifir *Sezal *Minoṡa Participating parties Results Presidential Upper house Lower house Category:Elections in Kalopia